


Shoot Your Shot

by LadyReshiram



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Kamurufu, moar cuteness and fluff, will have spicy smut later hohoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReshiram/pseuds/LadyReshiram
Summary: In which Robin lets go of her pride and pursues Corrin, not realizing Corrin has felt the same the entire time. [Cute in the first chapter, spicy in the second and third ones.] [College AU]
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was posted on my tumblr a few years ago, but I never uploaded the corresponding smut for.... obvious reasons (PornGate). But have some cuteness with F!Robin and F!Corrin, because I am in deep with this ship and I don't see it enough on here. Enjoy!
> 
> [Rated T for now, but the rating will get bumped up to E once the smut is uploaded. It's done already, I just have to edit and proofread it.]

“I’m still not sure if I can do this… what if he says no?”

“Then he’s an idiot, or it’s just not meant to be. There are other fish in the sea, Corrin.”

_‘Like me…’_

“I know… I’ll try not to get my hopes up too much. But fingers crossed, right?”

“Fingers crossed.” Robin smiled as she crossed her index and middle fingers, then offered a wink of luck. “I’ll be at the apartment in the meantime.” She leaned over to embrace Corrin, then exchanged kisses on both cheeks. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Corrin offered a beaming smile before taking off down the corridor, leaving Robin to head back to their shared apartment off-campus.

Her smile quickly faded as she walked, her hands clasped around her textbooks. Deep down, she was incredibly torn. She wanted Corrin to be happy with the guy she had been crushing on; but at the same time, _she_ wanted Corrin to herself…

They had been best friends since their freshman year of college, instantly bonding over their love of books, similar tastes in fashion, and even shared the same hair dye. Both were natural brunettes, but they much preferred to be platinum blonds.

Corrin and Robin also wound up bonding over their degree choice: social work. They shared a love of children and envisioned opening a group home for children that doubled as an adoption agency. Many a night were spent just talking into the wee hours of the morning about their personal lives and experiences and their interesting childhoods. They studied together, took the same classes, and worked in the same mall. By their junior year, they agreed to get an apartment together, which only brought them closer together. They could exchange _“I love yous,”_ cheek kisses, and affectionate embraces without it seeming weird or awkward. They literally meshed so perfectly with one another that their closeness was sometimes mistaken for an actual relationship. Hell, they even shared a few nights wrapped up in each other’s arms when the stresses of school and life crashed upon them, resulting in tears, hugs, and the eventual bucket of ice cream. They could come to each other about any issues and had only ever found themselves in two major fights. But it only brought them that much closer together once they made up.

…So could anyone really blame Robin for falling in love with Corrin? She was strong-willed, intelligent, independent, friendly, caring, and listened with open ears. Never passing judgement on anyone and was always open to people and their problems. Robin could talk to Corrin about anything; anything at all. Perhaps what made Robin fall for her hardest was the day she realized she had feelings for another woman in the first place, and she asked for Corrin’s advice. She got far more than she ever expected…

_“Sounds like you’re bi-curious, Robin. Just means that you’re attracted to one gender, but are also curious and/or open to the possibility of romance or sex with people of other gender identities, too. There’s nothing wrong with that at all.”_

The conversation eventually had Corrin come out to Robin as bisexual, and that just brought them even closer than ever. They exchanged stories of past feelings and failed relationships, Corrin’s coming out to her parents, and just as Robin was going to admit her feelings to Corrin…

_“By the way, speaking of feelings. I kinda want to ask Laslow out. He’s the tall blond guy in our Social Discrimination class.”_

And just like that Robin felt her heart just sink like a rock. She wanted to speak up, she wanted to admit her feelings, but Corrin seemed so happy gushing about Laslow… What more could she do than to be happy for her and root for her best friend to get the guy of her dreams?

That was a year and a half ago – now they were in their first semester as seniors. Corrin had grown closer to Laslow in their social work club, always flirting and chatting with each other. It made Robin jealous, but no matter what, Corrin always kept her closest of all. Never did she sacrifice their friendship or compromise their plans for the sake of this one guy.

As Robin imagined Corrin excitedly coming back and gushing about her and Laslow going out on their first date as a couple, she could only sigh with regret. Now, more than ever, she seriously wished that she had spoken up about her constantly growing feelings. Alas, all she could do was sit and wait…

In the meantime, she had a five-page essay due next week…

* * *

Loud, watery sniffling roused her from her sleep. Wait, when had she fallen asleep? Cracking her eyes open, Robin could barely make out a blurry figure on the sofa across the room. Once she slipped her glasses on, she could see Corrin, and judging from the wet path of tears on her cheeks, she was incredibly upset, and that didn’t sit well with Robin. Homework was shoved to the back of her mind as she left her desk to sit on the floor beside the couch, a hand caressing the other girl’s hair. “Corrin, what happened?”

The sheer concern in Robin’s voice only made Corrin that much more upset. She didn’t want to wake her up, and now she would be wasting time worrying over her. Such a trivial reason to cry, she thought, but Robin was so caring. She could get a paper cut, and Robin would fuss over her well-being – it was heartwarming. “L-Laslow… he turned me down…” she said quietly, her voice shaking.

Robin almost had no idea how to react – Laslow turned her down, which had both hurt and upset her best friend. And yet, that left Corrin free and open; she could confess her feelings. But the first thing that took precedence over anything else was making Corrin feel better. She hated to see her so upset. “Did he say why?”

By now, Corrin’s head leaned into the gentle touches, craving the physical contact. “He said that as flattered and honored as he was, he only sees me as a little sister…” She looked at Robin with puffy, bleary eyes and sniffled again. A small smile broke through when Robin slid her thumbs beneath Corrin’s eyes to wipe her tears away, and she leaned into Robin’s hand, allowing her to cradle her cheek. Such a simple gesture soothed her nerves; she paused to level her breathing.

“So only as a little sister, and nothing more, huh?” Robin repeated. When Corrin nodded softly, she sighed. “And what about all that flirting?”

“Laslow’s apparently like that with all of his friends… He apologized if I took it the wrong way and said that he didn’t mean to lead me on…” Corrin blinked softly, her smile growing sadder by the second. “Plus, he’s already dating a girl named Charlotte. I’ve never seen or heard of her, but she apparently goes to Windmire State, so…”

“I see…” Robin’s fingers began combing through wavy, ivory tresses while sorting out her next thoughts. What else could she do to pull Corrin out of her emotional slump? “I’m so sorry, Corrin…”

“I can’t be mad at him, though… He had no idea how I felt, and at least he didn’t try to string me along or anything.” Corrin bowed her head, hiding it from sight with a groan. “I just wish I knew about the girlfriend before trying to confess… I was _so_ embarrassed.”

“Yeah, he could’ve been just a _bit_ more forward with that little tidbit. Would’ve saved a lot of heartache.”

“Agreed… Although, he’s entitled to that privacy with Charlotte. I can’t be mad at that… Just disappointed and mortified, for the most part.” Corrin sighed again.

“It certainly could’ve been worse.” Robin chuckled at the amusing image in her head. “Charlotte could’ve been standing right there beside him or walked up behind him as you were pouring your heart out to him.”

_“Oh gods_ , can we _not_ think of that scenario?” Despite the bad implication, it brought a few giggles from Corrin. Slowly but surely, her nerves deflated with a deep exhale, her gaze settling fondly upon Robin, who retuned the gaze in kind. As if a switch had been flipped, Corrin and Robin found themselves just staring and smiling at one another, and sparks were _definitely_ flying. Robin’s heart was a beating drum in her chest, and she decided to go for it.

“How about we go to the ice cream shop? My treat.”

Smirking, Corrin playfully tackled Robin, catching her off guard as they both fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. They wound up splayed out across the floor with Corrin practically curled up in Robin’s arms. “You really expect me to say no to ice cream?”

* * *

“For such an embarrassing day, at least it’ll have a sweet finish!”

Seeing Corrin in better spirits brought a smile to Robin’s face. She was practically beaming while scarfing down the massive, sweet cream confection – and Robin splurged on her. Extra-large waffle cone, her favorite signature strawberry shortcake creation, and extra whipped cream on top of the fresh strawberries, pound cake, and vanilla cream. Eight dollars well spent if it meant Corrin was happy.

Robin, on the other hand, wasn’t much of a sweet eater; a simple ice cream sandwich was her treat for the evening. “What do you want to do once we get home?” She asked, but Corrin’s mouth was full, and she damn near choked on her cookie when Corrin _attempted_ to speak with her mouth full. She looked like a gaping fish out of water with her mouth moving like that. Even through her own laughter, Robin offered a suggestion. “I was thinking of taking a break from schoolwork so we could watch a movie together?”

A spark lit up in Corrin’s head, and she nodded excitedly. “We still have a few on queue that we haven’t watched yet.”

“Movie night it is, then.”

Once they’d had their fill of ice cream, the two best friends began to head home. Robin was still swimming in her own thoughts, wondering when the best time would be to confess her feelings. She caught herself glancing at Corrin every now and then, opening her mouth to say something only to clam up seconds later.

“Robin?”

“Hm?”

She turned her head to see Corrin beaming at her, that fond gaze sending Robin’s heart into blissful oblivion. Corrin reached for her hand, caressing it affectionately. “Thank you so much for treating me out tonight… You always know how to bring me out of a depressive mood…” It seemed as if she wanted to say something more, but she paused for a moment, seemingly gathering her own thoughts. “…I have no idea what I would do without you by my side.”

Instant crimson painted Robin’s cheeks. Whether Corrin knew what kind of implication she was making, Robin knew this was it. A spike of a confidence drove her next words. “Of course, Corrin. You know I’d do anything for you, right?”

“Of course, I do.” Corrin took that opportunity to pull Robin into a firm embrace, her chin resting upon the other’s shoulder. “I would do anything for you as well, Robin.”

Staying in the warm hug, Robin’s eyes fell half-lidded. She tightened her hold around Corrin’s waist. A shaky breath left her lips, “…And you know I love you, right?”

Another nod and a soft chuckle. “Yes, and I love you, too.”

“N-No, Corrin, I mean…” Robin pulled away so their gazes met, a more serious yet nervous expression showing. The abrupt change in demeanor held Corrin’s attention. “I… _love_ you.”

This time, Corrin’s cheeks lit up bright pink – but there seemed to be a _hopeful_ glint in her eyes. Her voice took on a breathier tone, “ _Robin_ … are you saying…?”

Robin simply nodded, her heart hammering away. She still had her in her arms – what better position to be in? “You are my best friend in this entire world, Corrin. We’ve known each other for almost four years, and you’ve become one of the most important people in my life. I never imagined falling for another woman, but for the past year or so, I haven’t been able to imagine myself with anyone else but you…”

Instead of a verbal response, Corrin answered Robin’s affections with a gentle press of their lips. Robin was quick to reciprocate, allowing her eyes to close, savoring the petal-softness of her lips, the sweet cream flavor that lingered on her tongue, and the way Corrin’s hand now cradled her face. She could feel Corrin’s heartbeat against hers, prompting a small giggle from both women.

“Have you any idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that?” Corrin’s dreamy smile made Robin blush even more. “I’ve felt the same way all this time about you, and I was so excited when you said you were questioning your feelings toward women… But then I got so discouraged when you never admitted anything to me… I thought you had someone else in mind, so I didn’t press the issue…”

_“I’m sorry!”_ Robin grinned sheepishly. “I would’ve said something that night, but then you started gushing about Laslow and–”

“Only because I was too scared to admit that I had fallen for _you_ , Robin.” Corrin cleared her throat with another laugh before continuing. “Granted, I liked Laslow, too, but… you’ve always been the one I love the most.”

“…Well, no matter what we didn’t say in the past…. We know _now_ how we feel about each other.” Robin lifted her hand, brushing a few strands behind Corrin’s ear. “So… is it safe to call ourselves an official couple?”

“I wouldn’t accept anything less…” Corrin smiled. “I love you so, so much, Robin… I wouldn’t want anyone else as my girlfriend.”

Ecstatic, Robin learned in for another deep kiss, which Corrin reciprocated with the most delicate of moans. Then they set off for their apartment, walking hand-in-hand while exchanging soft laughter and ideas for their first official date.

“You know, Robin… I _do_ have a better idea for tonight.” A sly smirk crossed Corrin’s lips.

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

She spoke in such an innocent tone, yet Robin would immediately turn pure red at Corrin’s suggestion: “I was thinking about having _you_ for dessert _.”_


End file.
